Fresh Starts Blooming!
by TeaAtNight
Summary: A new girl moves into town a town that hasn't had a new neighbor for three years. What can she do to change all that? Let's see....


AN: My first Animal Crossing fic! This story is gonna be with drama and mystery and a whole lot more! I hope you like!

* * *

Fresh Starts Blooming! Chapter 1: The Start Of Another Day

It was another day today I sighed. I got up from my lacy white bed with my nice warm and cozy blanket and decided to get a drink. A few times a month I would do these from the sadness of having to go to school, the evil that dwelled there was endless. I just thought that It could only get better from there. I put the glass cup away in the sink and went back to bed.

"I sure do hope so...." I whispered to myself.

The next day was not really that bad. I was moving and since my parents thought it would be best, even though they were never there. I lived alone by myself so I eventually got used to it and never had many social times with people only the occasionally 'Hi' and such were said to me.

I packed my things and put in my favorite mask. Half black and half white, my Mom got it for me on my birthday since I loved masks and I never let people see my face. My pale hands momentarily held it, examining the beauty within it. I then put it in the bags and packed up. It was time....

"Are you ready?" A voice called to me from afar. It was only the taxi driver and I thought he seemed nice. I nodded quickly and got in the car.

"So where are you headed too?" The green man asked me.

"A new town." I replied casually and shyly to him. I wasn't one to talk much, mind you not even an entire sentence either.

"Well that looks a bit good. You seem to be relaxed about it so I'm guessing nothing's wrong from it right?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm happy with moving." I told him back with not a hint of sadness. Finally moving from that place was actually quite a wonder.

I then dreamt off as the taxi kept moving.

* * *

(L's POV) (A/N: L's been here in town for awhile. He's gonna be dwelled on more as the story progresses)

I was boredly sitting outside, my blue bangs covering my view of the sun and my black cap keeping my blue hair from going and coming out everywhere. I sighed.

"Nothing to do..." I said to myself dull in my tone as I glanced seconds later at the taxi coming into view from the tunnel.

"Interesting' I thought. Nobody new had come to Malinsko in about three years. But still, we all made up for that with cool celebrations.

"Thank you kindly sir." I heard a sweet voice say at the taxi driver

"Anytime!" He replied to her, she seemed to be nice enough so after the driver left I went to her. She didn't have any trouble carrying her bags, mostly because she didn't have much with her!

"Hello I'm Lek!" Chirping to her, I said. I extended a hand to her and she politely shaked it.

"I'm Ciel." She replied to my greeting. Oddly, she was wearing a mask. Questions were bubbling through me so I just had to ask her.

"What's with the mask?"

"Hm?" She turned to me after picking up some things she dropped.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked yet again, still puzzled why she did.

"People back home....they said mean things....a-and..I decided to wear a mask. It made me feel prettier and my Mom and Dad were very wealthy so they said I could move so with no hesitation I left." Her words shocked me. Socking, Disbelief splat on my face.

"But why would they do that?" Questioning her was rude, but I had to know why. Those people weren't very nice and by the looks of things I certainly would've helped her out anytime!

"I never talked to anyone."

"That's it? That's why? Well that was just plain rude of them too! I mean they probably have pea brains for doing that!" I shouted, Ciel semmed to giggle at my remark.

"Well I guess we can see each other later then?" She suggested to me, uncertainty and hope filling her eyes. With her look I couldn't say no.

"I'll try my best." I told her back. She looked like she was smiling so we both said our good byes and went our separate paths.

=============--------?o?============--------------?o?========

I relaxed at home once I was finally done with all the decorating. Ugh....That was hard. But It paid off at least. I sat on my white couch, laying my white dress down and slipping off my black mary janes, only leaving on my white socks and my sun hat with the black ribbon around it. My blonde pigtails wre in the way of my reading. 'They still have that look' I thought as I felt my pigtails in my grasp. Soft like silk and shiny.

* * *

A/N: So how was it for a first Animal Crossing fic? I think I did well for it! Oh and please read and review! That way I know I have people who like the story and that gives me hope to continue, not that I have a lot already!


End file.
